dragon_clifffandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Player
The Fire Player (FP) is an assassin class adventurer, FP's primary attribute is intelligence and her element is Fire Damage. FP's invitation can be obtained by completing the "A Charming Flame" quest. Active Skill Fire Breath: Deals 80% (of output capacity) fire and 40% (of output capacity) caster's elemental damage to all enemy units. Plant 1 additional fire seed. School Every level purchased at the School adds 20% (of output capacity) fire and 10% (of output capacity) caster's elemental damage. Talent Upgrades *Heavy Fire: Increases fire seed damage caused by fire breath by 20%. *Slowness: Skill damage pushes back target's turn progress by 5%. *Shield of Fire: 0.8% of damage ignited will be converted to absorption shield. Tactic Heartless Fire: Plant fire seeds to all enemy units, each seed can cause 200% (of output capacity) fire damage when ignited. School Every level purchased at the School adds 200% (of output capacity) fire damage. Tactic Aura (Active at max rage): Every caster's turn, there is 30% chance of planting fire seeds of 100%- 200% output capacity to a random enemy unit. Talent Upgrades *Ignition: Heartless fire no long plants fire seeds, and ignites seeds instead. *Boost: Increases rate of Fire Seed per cast by 75%. *Kill: Heartless Fire no long plants fire seeds, deals 500% (of output capacity) caster's elemental damage to 1 enemy instead. Passive star skill The star of the Fire player is a chance to deal two additional hits with Fire Breath. With a growth potential of 387, there is a 29,9% of this effect happening. Talents The talents of an adventurer are broken up into four groups that can only be accessed by putting a maximum number of talent points into the previous group. For example, to go from fire players first talent group to the second, you would need to put ten talent points into group one. An adventurer gains a talent point, which is used to increase the rank of a talent, every 5 levels. First Talent group The first talent group provides a mixture of offensive and defensive capabilities. If the team is lacking in one area, the first talent group can help pick up the slack, or provide a small but significant boost in combat. Second Talent Group The second talent group is exclusively Skill based talents, which either add damage or utility to Fire Player's skills. Heavy Fire can provide a small boost in consistent damage by buffing Fire Player's Fire Seeds slightly. Slowness is a very effective utility boost as it can increase the number of attacks the team of adventurers can get in before the enemy attacks. Shield of Fire can provide a minor survivability boost. Third Talent Group The third talent group provides some assistance for late game combat, with an option to boost hit rate (important when enemies become more difficult to hit in higher Mystic Dungeons levels) and an increase in elemental damage. Fourth Talent Group The fourth talent group is exclusively deals with tactic based talents. For Fire Player, these talents add damage either directly or indirectly by boosting fire seed production. Notes A common strategy for the late game is to use Fire Player with Fire assassin. Fire Player generates fire seeds using her tactic (which, at max level in the library, deals 600% (of output capacity) fire damage), then the Fire Assassin ignites the seeds. This results in the Fire Assassin gaining a large amount of strength due to his skill Swallow Fire, which turns consumed fire seed damage into strength. It is common for Fire Assassin to get upwards of one million strength this way. Stats fire players Example stats unit Category:Assassin Category:Adventurers